Field of Invention
The present application relates to signage and methods of using the signage, particularly using the signage to show and communicate personal feeling, emotion, and status. At least one embodiment also relates to picture frames; At least one embodiment also relates to greeting cards, more particularly to a greeting box that contains multiple greeting images and messages.
Prior Art
US 2013/0125432 A1 disclosed a flip style, status card collection, but it does not allow users to have their own printed status message or image to be displayed easily.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,146,758 B1 disclosed a personal office status sign with extra storage pockets to contain extra status cards. However, the display pocket can only contain one status card.